


Keep You Like An Oath

by Lawfuless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaye Garrick and Harrie Wells have always been at war. Between science contests, dating partners, regular competitions, they always try to one-up each other. It's only after awhile of this that the realize one startling truth.<br/>They're the only person the other can stand. Only they can keep up with each other. And only they are as compatible.<br/><em>"Sometimes," Jaye began, leaning against the counter as she watched Harrie work, "I wonder if it's actually worth it to compete with you. Then I remember the face you make when you lose."</em><br/><em>"And sometimes I wonder if you're trying to distract me, or trying to entice me. Then I remember I don't care because I have better things to do. Like beat you, and wipe that stupid smile off your face." The older woman smirked.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Like An Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Only own the idea. Let me know if you want more.

They had been bitter rivals ever since they were kids. They took each other's toys as kindergarteners, messed with the other's work. Even when they were moved to separate classes, they kept up this intense battle. Science projects, art projects, school competitions. If Jaye went for the track record, you could bet Harrie would challenge her. This would continue through college and university. Through med school, every job and every aspect of their lives.

Jaye met a cute girl named Barry. Then Harrie scared her away, supposedly for herself. But Jaye made for damn sure she wouldn't. Barry, to her credit, only wanted to be their friend, so they were fine to settle on that issue without further trial. But they would keep this up with everyone they met.

It had been so long since they started, they couldn't remember why they had started the fight to begin with. All they knew was that they had lit an all-consuming fire that couldn't be abated. Something not even the harshest wind, or water could hope to extinguish. They relished the challenge they found in each other.

"Sometimes," Jaye began, leaning against the counter as she watched Harrie work, "I wonder if it's actually worth it to compete with you. Then I remember the face you make when you lose."

"And sometimes I wonder if you're trying to distract me, or trying to entice me. Then I remember I don't care because I have better things to do. Like beat you, and wipe that stupid smile off your face." The older woman smirked. She lifted the test tube she had been working with to the light.

Then the blond strode forwards to her darker-haired counterpart, leaning over to inspect her work. For awhile, she didn't speak. Finally, pale blue flickered over to darker pools, and Harrie inclined her head, waiting for her to speak. Finally, Jaye pulled back, going to sit in a nearby chair, staring at Wells. "Why do we do this? I mean, I love riling you up. I love the competition, and even the anger of losing. But... Why?" she bit her lip, then looked to the floor.

Pausing, then lifting her head, the shorter of the two considered this. "Huh" was all she could manage. She went back to her work, but Jaye didn't press her further, knowing they were both considering it. The silence was ended when she turned to face the other. "Because there's nothing we don't like about it. We are the most compatible people, and that drives us up the wall. We want to be the best, but only one could take that title, and since we're both striving for the same thing..." She shrugged. "No one holds a flame to you, and for you, none could compare to me. We are enemies, opposites. And we crave that continuous cycle of beating each other. It's our way of life by now... So we go with it."

Nodding slowly, Jaye closed her eyes, chuckling softly. "That's.... fitting. So like us to start something we can't finish."

"That's just it. We can. But we'd hate it. The craving for this relationship is at an intensity where we don't want to deny it. So we leave it unfinished. Build it up so we have less of a reason to stop. And when it comes to a tipping point..." The look shared was that of understanding. No description was necessary. They could comprehend each other in ways no one else did... could, would, should, or will.

Harrie moved over to Jaye, then offered her hand. "I have a proposition. A partnership. You see, I have this idea and you would be able to help me with it. No one else has quite the same drive." There was the hint of something more that always existed with Wells. Garrick almost vibrated with the sudden jolt of excitement, eyes opening a bit wider.

"How could I say no to an offer like that?" she stood up, then followed.


End file.
